


Bargaining with the Enemy

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Bisexual Derek Hale, Calaveras Family (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale-centric, Dirty Talk, F/M, French Kissing, Heterosexual Sex, Making Out, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rare Pairings, Revised Version, Sex for Favors, Spanish dirty talk, Top Derek, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Hunters, a bit out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek knew he shouldn’t be fooling around with hunters again if his tragic, soap opera-like life was something to be accounted for. But hunters are known for their reliable sources, exclusive pieces of information about the whereabouts of anyone, whether human or supernatural.So, when he proposed ‘blow off steam’ in exchange for information about La Loba, it was more of a blind shot. Derek is very aware of his handsomeness, but he never thought the old woman would get along with it, given her stony, serious temper and notorious disdain for werewolves.
Relationships: Araya/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Araya Calavera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bargaining with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's me again. How are you? I hope you're safe and staying home. ;)  
> So, during this isolation period I had the craziest idea ever and decided to put this out in a fic. Ha!  
> This is probably the most unusual, un-shipping, and unthinkable pair someone has never thought before. But, I like to play with the unknown, so here I am.
> 
> A few short warnings:  
> \- Please, read the tags before proceed to the reading, so you will be warned of what you may find ahead;  
> \- This was based on two distinct TW episodes, so I used some of the original lines from both episodes and information found in the Teen Wolf Wikia.  
> \- I'm not Spanish fluent, so forgive me if any of the spanish lines may be misspelled or grammatically wrong.
> 
> Enjoy the reading, folks!

“Just like that! Yeah, that’s the spot,”

Derek knew he shouldn’t be fooling around with hunters again if his tragic, soap opera-like life was something to be accounted for. But hunters are known for their reliable sources, exclusive pieces of information about the whereabouts of anyone, whether human or supernatural.

Kneeling on the mattress, he shifts on his knees for better leverage. There’s a flush spreading down his face, neck, and chest, coated by sweat that makes his olive skin shine. The warmth around his cock only increasing as he kept pumping up his hips.

Laying on the bed, he has Araya’s plump legs thrown over his shoulders, the Calavera’s matriarch head falling back on the mattress as she hisses in satisfaction.

When Derek proposed ‘blow off steam’ in exchange for information about _La Loba,_ it was more of a blind shot. Derek is very aware of his handsomeness, but he never thought the old woman would get along with it, given her stony, serious temper and notorious disdain for werewolves.

Allowing an Alpha werewolf to fuck her into submission like that, she’s in complete exposure. But even being the one in control, Derek still felt a hint of imminent danger lurking around him.

Hands gripping tightly her thighs, Derek glanced down at Araya’s disheveled image, not missing one single snap of his hips. Her naked, aged body was soaked with sweat, head to the side, eyes closed and slack mouth panting, the vulnerable expanse of her throat making him shiver with want.

It was weird to see the woman let her guard down like this. Derek could easily claw her throat out in one fast, single move, rip her belly open and spill her guts on the white sheets. And he knew that she knew the danger. Still, she didn’t seem to care.

As if feeling the weight of his stare, her eyelids fluttered open, and she met Derek’s green eyes. She purred, sliding a gun calloused hand up Derek’s bulging biceps.

“So gorgeous,” her hand moved to Derek’s nape, pulling his face closer to hers. “ _Eres muy hermoso, lobito,_ ”

Derek blushed, adding it to his already flushed cheeks. Luckily, she wouldn’t notice his odd embarrassment. Everything about this situation is very confusing for him, his wolf scratching surface in a mixed state of excitement and dubiety. 

But the dubiety didn’t make his hardon any less stiff. The situation is, if anything, more arousing than Derek would assume to himself.

“Fuck me, Derek,” Close to his face, Araya whispered, and he inhaled a hint of gunpowder in her breath. “ _Dame tu verga grande,_ ”

“ _No hablo español,_ ” Derek gasped out, but it wasn’t as convincing as he intended.

“ _Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale._ You know exactly what I'm saying.”

Smiling, Araya slid her legs off of his shoulders, wrapping them around his narrow waist, keeping her grip loose enough so he still could move.

“And you know what I want,”

Suddenly, Derek’s hands reach out for Araya’s big breasts, kneading them saggy flesh while adding more pressure on his pumping hips.

“Yes, yes,” her voice came out wobbly due to Derek’s increasing thrusts. The huntress tightened her grip on his nape, pressing it down and claiming Derek’s mouth. The kiss was hot, urgent and a bit desperate, Araya unceremoniously plunging her tongue through Derek’s lips. 

Derek reflexively grasped on her tits, pushing his tongue to meet hers. Intensity spiked up in seconds, Derek’s heated werewolf body in contact with her human form making it insanely hot for them both. The slap of skin on skin and the creaking bed being the prevailing sounds echoing in the room. 

At this point, Derek is almost completely driven by lust. Araya’s arousing invading his nostrils, impregnating his lungs. He kept on kissing, practically devouring the old woman’s mouth. She responded enthusiastically, moaning softly and guiding her hands down Derek’s back, reaching for his flexing ass.

Shamelessly, she squeezes his granite-hard glutes and presses Derek down on her. Araya wanted to feel it, the ongoing pressure of a powerful Alpha cock in her pussy. Derek was big, 9 inches of a massive, uncut veiny dick. But hunting werewolves and handling guns weren’t the only things Araya was experienced on.

Then, breaking off the kissing, Derek goes to her breasts, licking broadly her sweaty flesh and chasing the large nipple with his tongue. Salivating, he latches on it, suckling on like a weaned calf. She groaned in pleasure, squirming as Derek switched between her breasts, his trimmed stubble scrapping on her sensitive skin.

“You seem desperate, _lobito_ ,” Araya giggled, her tone a bit hoarse yet kind, almost like a reverence. She brought one hand up, carding fingers through Derek’s moisten hair. He glanced up at her dopey face, cheeks hollowing as he never let go off of her tits.

There was a silent communication, as Derek increased up his thrusts, the new impact jerking Araya’s whole body, making the headboard banging against the wall.

“I knew this would be good. _Follame mas fuerte_ ,” she demanded and Derek obliged with a brutal snap of hips that made her scream out.

Derek repeated the motions over and over, his wolf preening at the female’s wails of pleasure. His deep green eyes, sparkling with sharp intensity locked up with her brown weary stare, Derek's spine arching sinuously to the frenetic dance of his hips.

Amidst the apex of pleasure, Derek stretched out his arms, enlacing his fingers with Araya's, the harshness of her calloused hands against his palms. Hands that had killed uncountables of his kind. And yet, every muscle of his body vibrated with turbulent energy to take that woman.

" _¡Mas fuerte, cabrón!_ " Gyrating her hips, Araya bucked to match Derek's strokes. As the intensity rises, she got more breathless and Derek wondered if all the effort she was exerting out would push her at the edge of collapse.

That's when he sensed her vital signs changing, a drumming heart, erratic breathing and pussy clenching around him. Araya was going to orgasm, probably her first one in years.

" _Joder… Joder así_ ," after one angled thrust, the old huntress wailed out in ecstasy, soaked heated skin tingling as jolts of pleasure ran through her nerves.

The tight clench of her pussy has Derek growling out his orgasm, eyes flashing blood-red and fangs out as his cock throbbed, unloading spurts after spurts of werewolf seed in the huntress’ pussy.

Araya looked up at his partial shift with an unfazed smile while she analyzed his animalistic features. It surely could be a terrifying vision for anyone else, but not for her. The realization she just had sex with such a feral beast and brought him to orgasm added an exhilarating sense to the dangerous thrill that coiled in her huntress’ core.

It's like the whole room was shaking under the power of his roar. When the wave subsided, Derek slid out of Araya and slumped down on his back beside her. Gathering back his breathing, Derek covered his eyes with his forearm, letting the tiredness take over his senses.

  
  


~X~

  
  


Derek woke up with an abrupt jolt, his head snapping around like checking on the surroundings. The morning sun was coming through the window and bathing his naked form with its cozy warm that made him want to roll around and bask on it.

That's when he heard a voice speaking somewhere in the room. It's Araya on the phone, talking in Spanish to someone on the other line. Derek didn't bother to eavesdrop, his brain cells still booting on their synapses.

The huntress was half decent, having put back on her bra and panties. She had a cigarette dangling on her fingers, standing close to the window and speaking between blows. Derek couldn't help to notice Araya’s buxom hips and mature curves highlighted in the sunlight.

When she noticed he's awake, she hangs up the call, tossing the gadget on the nearby table.

"Finally! Thought you would never wake up," she said, smoke blowing out of her nostrils, stabbing out the cigarette on the table's worn wood.

Derek had fucked the shit out of that woman. How in the hell she could be already up after last night? 

Maybe he underestimated the Calavera’s matriarch stamina.

“How long have you been up?” he asked, voice sleepy groggy.

“Long enough to get bored. So, do you want to know about La Loba now or do you need a moment?" she said in her usual raspy tone.

"Give me ten minutes and I will be good,"

Derek sits up on the bed, rubbing awaken his sleepy eyes, his hair tousled around. It is a cute contrast in comparison to the sexual beast mode Derek was on last night.

"Excellent. Just in time for room service to serve breakfast,"

"Breakfast?" He arched an quizzical eyebrow.

"Conversations go much better with a good cup of coffee,"

Derek hops off the bed and searched for his boxer briefs. Driven by curiosity, Araya looked as he bent over picking them off the floor, putting one leg after another and pulling the black fabric up to his muscled corded thighs, to covering the perky curve of his bubble ass.

"I have to admit, you are a sight to behold, Derek Hale. _Un chico muy caliente,_ "

" _Gracias_ ," Derek said politely, his cheeks, partially hidden beneath his dark stubble, flushing in embarrassment.

Derek wasn't oblivious to praises. He got them a lot, more than he would wish for. But it's a lot of weirdness to get that kind of endearment from the Calavera’s matriarch huntress he just had sex with and is old enough to be his grandma.

Breakfast wasn't that great, given the cheapness of the motel they were in. But at the moment, it would be enough to placate some of the morning hunger that was consuming his stomach.

"Why are you so interested in _La Loba_?" Sitting on the bed, Araya asked while took off a bite on a piece of buttered toasted bread.

"She and I have unfinished business," Reclining on the wall, Derek faced the old woman, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

Araya pondered his words with an inquisitive arched brow.

"We got information that _La Loba_ is a werejaguar who got her powers at the temple of Mexican Nagual god Tezcatlipoca. A couple of weeks before that, we tried to deal with her corpse once we heard about the nature of her death. Throat slit opened by an Alpha's claws. To have sure she was really dead, we went to check out her corpse.

After noticing she was healing as the full moon got closer, Severo and I swapped her body with another and brought her back to our family's compound in Mexico." Araya paused, taking a long chug of her coffee.

"We intended for her to kill herself as is the Hunter’s Code. But she fooled us, faking her death, and killing six of my men before she escapes. Now, we're tracking her down to kill her."

"So you're seeking her for revenge?" Derek pointed out.

Araya huffed out a smirk. "So as you, _lobito_ ,"

Derek was caught for a moment, watching a playful smirk grew on Araya’s face. She has been a huntress for 40 years, the Calavera’s matriarch, an intelligent and cunning old lady. He should have known that, eventually, she would read his intentions.

"I know she's Kate Argent and what she did to the Hales,"

Derek didn't flinch one muscle at the mention of his family, his scowl remaining still. 

"I sent four men out to where Kate was rumored to have been seen. None of them came back."

"And where's that place would be?"

"Temple of Tezcatlipoca, located beneath of _La Iglesia_ ruins. It seems she keeps getting back to there. But we don’t know why yet,"

Derek swallowed the rest of his coffee in one long chug. "Anything else I should know?"

Araya snorted. "I have given you more information than us Calaveras are used to share. Especially with werewolves,"

Derek let out a dry chuckle. "Considering the sweaty persuasion I performed last night, you have to tell me every minimal detail,"

It was risky to push hard as that and Derek knew it. Araya was a cold, ruthless woman that shows no mercy for whoever got in her heels.

But she wasn't the only one that could read people's behavior. Despite her tough, scolding persona, Derek could sense a bit of endearment coming off her when he mentioned the subject of their sexual intercourse. Perhaps he could use that in his favor.

He crossed his arms, making his muscles flex over his broad chest. Araya couldn't help to notice it, ogling his manly nakedness.

"Now you know as much as I do," she smirked, reclining on the headboard.

Derek pondered for a second and then moved to dress himself up.

"I think it's fair. Thanks," Before he picks up his jeans off the floor, Araya grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"When you take the bite of an innocent when you make a wolf of your own," she said directly to his eyes.

"When you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door."

The sharpness of her words was as certain and harsh as the grip of her hand. It was a warning. A piece of cautionary advice. 

And then it came back to Derek. She was a hunter. One of the most dangerous he ever knows. For one moment, Derek had forgotten he literally slept with the enemy. The threat has always been there, just waiting a chance to show up.

"You don't have to worry about that. This is a one-wolf mission," he yanked his arm free and pulled on his pants.

"Keep it that way and you won't have to worry," she pointed out, following his lead and putting her clothes on.

Derek laced up his boots and draped his leather jacket on his shoulders. He stood up in the middle of the room with a thoughtful expression, as if pondering something.

"What are you waiting for? A goodbye kiss?" Buttoning up her blouse, Araya hissed out in mockery.

"Why? Are you?" Derek snickered back at her.

The old huntress squinted eyes like a wild feline at Derek’s audaciousness. Opting for ignore it, she walked to the crumpled bed sheets, and pulled out a small gun from underneath one of the pillows.

"It was an astonishing pleasure negotiate with you, Derek Hale," she gesticulated holding the gun in the air, before tuck in her right leather boot.

It was clearly an act of intimidation. She was asserting her dangerous nature to him, what she has been for many decades; reminding him what she was capable of.

No more words, Araya walked out of the room. Tucking his hands in the pockets of his jacket, Derek followed after her, smirking cockily.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't that bad, was it? xD  
> Kudos and constructive criticism are very appreciated! Thank you.


End file.
